Torro
Torro was a little Korok who lived peacefully in the forest haven, however Torro always wanted to do more then just watch after some tree's for the rest of his life. One day when the legendary hero came to the great deku for guidance; Torro was inspired to leave the forest haven to become an adventurer. Taking nothing but a small bag of food, bottles, and his violin. Making a small boat out of drift wood and waving goodbye to his family Torro was off. Torro would go to multiple caverns and lone islands collecting various items and supplies such as berries, to heroes belt, and chu chu jelly. One day when sailing a terrible storm caught up and completely wrecked Torro's boat, he soon washed up on the shores of windfall island where he looked for a new ship. In a café he was able to talk to a sailor named Gordo, a big guy who looked awfully lazy. After some convincing Torro was able to become a swabby for Gordo and ride his medium sized ship. When sailing Torro found a girl hiding in the barrels her name was Mechala, Gordo wanted to throw her over board but Torro convinced him otherwise. She soon explained she hid on the small boat to escape a demon named Zyphan who was looking for her, Zyphan was a demon lord who worked for a dark lord known as Audorus; who is said to be a powerful demon lord. Mechala said she could play a song to activate a certain object to defeat Audorus begging for help, Torro and Gordo took an oath to protect her and together the trio set off to find this legendary weapon. Personality Torro has a high sense of optimism and is always ready to lend a hand whenever he can. He also is full of energy and loves to adventure into the great unknown and explore new dungeons and fight new monsters. Torro can also be very kind and heart felt when his friends need it especially Mechala. When embarrassed Torro will tries his best to play it cool and will deny anything embarrassing things said about him. He is also very devoted to his friends and will protect them with everything he has. Being isolated on an island for so long Torro does not get all hylian culture and may get confused, with sarcasm or mystic sayings. Powers & Abilities For his time there, the legendary hero took the time to teach Torro how to swordplay or protect himself. Torro uses his violin bow as a sword like weapon, being carved from the great deku tree himself it is unbreakable. Torro also carries a deku leaf with him giving him the ability to fly or glide on the wind. He also carries small bombs with him that Gordo loaned to him. Torro can also use his sharp fingers to scale up large obstacles. Torro is a novice swordsmen at best and has not yet mastered swordplay, he does however train with many swordsmen later on in his adventures. Torro's sense of adventure can also lead to a sense of bad judgement and could get him hurt. Also being made of wood fire is his big weakness. Likes & Dislikes Torro loves adventure and can't wait to explore all the dungeons and vast sea's he can. Also collecting treasure is in Torro's blood and he can't help but go after it. Torro also likes Gordo and considers him to be his best friend. Torro also has a crush on Mechala thinking she is the most pretty girl he has ever seen;(probaly the only one he has seen.) Torro dislikes Audorus and Zyphan; and plans to defeat them once his skills get better and he is equipped with the legendary sword. Torro also dislikes fires and tends to stay away from them, also he doesn't like seeing others in distress and will go out of his way to help someone. Category:Korok Category:Plant Category:Male Category:Lawful Good